


Loud(y) by Lewis Del Mar

by fckrcha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kinks, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, idk how to tag things uhm, seungjin - Freeform, what else, what even is this title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckrcha/pseuds/fckrcha
Summary: "You know," Seungmin drawled out, "I've always wanted to fuck you against a wall."A (fictitious) imagine of s1 ep4 of finding skz, where Seungmin gets his way with Hyunjin in a bathroom.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 319





	Loud(y) by Lewis Del Mar

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer !! this is a work of pure fiction. please read the tags and DO NOT REUPLOAD 
> 
> thank you for reading and enjoy! leave me kudos & comments i like the attention hM
> 
> if you have anything you'd like to see, please leave me requests in the comments or [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hynrue)
> 
> edit: 100+ kudos,, y'all are insane thank you so much :')

The boys we're filming their 4th episode of their reality show, Finding SKZ, and all of them we're pretty excited. During this episode they were to complete some 'missions' and it was quite entertaining, or so they thought. Hyunjin was lying in bed next to Seungmin, the both of them conversing about everyday things, comfortable in their places.

Hyunjin, hearing the bickering that was already beginning outside, laughed out loud "They've already started questioning each other, it's like a war of trust."

"Always so dramatic Jinnie," Seungmin laughed lightly, shaking his head. He was curious as to what his mission would be but was content to lie there, next to Hyunjin for hours on end. 

Unfortunately for Seungmin, it didn't last long. The older boy seemed to be too excited and ran out of the room, yelling out something along the way. 

A few moments later Seungmin himself shuffled outside, perching on a stool in the kitchen area instead. The missions had started and were as entertaining as they had hoped to be. Soon enough he had found his own chance to get his own mission. 

Face to face with the manager, and multiple cameras, he was handed a card with his mission. "To leave a love mark on a member?"

The manager nodded animatedly and handed him a tube of bright red lipstick. _Oh, that kind of love mark._ He had been thinking of _other_ love marks. 

He tucked the tube into the pocket of his jeans and quietly stepped out of the room. He looked around for Hyunjin before settling down on the couch. Just as he thought, moments later Hyunjin was peering down at him, a hand on his hip. 

"What's your mission?" the older boy asked.

"Huh?" Seungmin feigned innocence. He quickly tried to come up with a plan. It would be easy enough to get him to agree to give him a love bite, but the lipstick would give away that it was his mission. But it seemed as though he wouldn't need to worry too much. 

"Do you want to work together?" Hyunjin asked, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Seungmin wondered what his mission was. 

"What's your mission?" he asked him and Hyunjin smiled wide and toothy.

"Come to the room," and with that the older boy walked off to the nearest bedroom, careful to not catch the attention of any other members. They we're all too busy with Chan anyway, who was lying on the mat in the living room, refusing to hold anything the others put in his hands. He even heard Jisung yell "Don't breathe!" to Changbin.

Seungmin quietly made his way to the room and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. 

"I have to wash a member's foot," Hyunjin said. That caused Seungmin to laugh loudly. It was so contrasting to what he had thought it would be, but he wasn't going to complain.

"I have to give you a love bite I guess," and whipped out the lipstick tube. "Well, love _mark._ " he rolled his eyes, the missions we're so absurd but he guessed that it would be entertaining to the people watching the show. "So should we do this now or-" He got interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Hyunjin jumped, "Shit-" he said and quickly unlocked the door. One of the rules of the game was to leave all doors unlocked, and neither of them wanted to get caught obviously. 

It was Changbin, "What are you two doing, huh? You can't lock the doors, it's a rule violation!" he demanded. Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin, who was motioning to the bathroom. 

"Nothing!" Seungmin pushed past Changbin and beelined to the bathroom. Once he reached there, he had some time to think about ‘things’ and came up with an interesting thought. Changbin had probably held Hyunjin back in the room for a while since Hyunjin knocked the bathroom door a good while after.

Hyunjin shut the door behind himself quietly, and turned to face Seungmin, who was sitting on the lidded toilet seat, his forearms resting casually on his knees,, hands clasped in front of him. "So," Hyunjin looked at him questioningly, "Do you want to go first?" he tried to keep his voice low, they couldn't get caught _again._

Seungmin, however, had different plans. He stood up and abruptly pushed Hyunjin against the opposite wall, earning a sharp gasp from the taller boy. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before he had the chance to ask Seungmin tsked. "Don't be dense, you know what's going to happen." With that, he crashed his lips against Hyunjin's. Hyunjin moaned against the younger boy's lips, hands tangling in his shirt and pulling him closer.

Seungmin's hand travelled down and under Hyunjin's sweatshirt, along his lightly muscled back, while his other arm rested against Hyunjin's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. The layers of clothing on the other boy's back were doing nothing to help him. Hyunjin shifted his hands up and cradled Seungmin's face while he kissed him. Seungmin nipped at the taller boy's lower lip, causing him to groan lightly. They were close enough that when Hyunjin rolled his hips against him, Seungmin had to hold back from making a sound. He caught on quickly and held down on Hyunjin's hips, stopping him from doing something like that again. 

They had fooled around like this many times before, but in a bedroom when all the other members were out of the building or in the dance room, which had soundproof walls, couldn't compare to in a cramped bathroom with all of them just outside the door. Seungmin broke the kiss and pulled off Hyunjin's sweatshirt, revealing a buttoned white shirt underneath. He muttered something along the lines of "safe show" and unbuttoned the top few buttons and began trailing kisses down Hyunjin's neck. 

"You know," Seungmin drawled out, "I've always wanted to fuck you against a wall." his lips brushed against Hyunjin's collarbone, causing the other boy to shudder. Hyunjin's warm hands slid down Seungmin's neck, coming to rest boney shoulders. His hands were shaking ever so slightly, head resting against the tile of the bathroom wall.

"They'll hear," he said, quietly. It was no secret that Hyunjin tended to be very loud during sex. Well, not even sex, just a little touch would leave him whimpering and moaning, begging even. Seungmin loved that about him, but he was right, the others would hear them, and they'd never hear the end of it. Especially the older boy. But Seungmin _wanted._ He wanted _badly._

"Then you'll just have to learn," Seungmin smirks against bare skin. Hyunjin pulled the younger boy up, lips parting briefly before meeting his. Seungmin groaned against him, bunching up the older boy's shirt. Hyunjin's hands slip up and cup his face, deepenig the kiss and _fuck_ Seungmin loved being kissed like this, like he was the only thing in the world to Hyunjin. He leaned into the kiss, dragging soft moans from Hyunjin. They shuffled around the cramped room, ending up with Hyunjin pressed against the sink.

Seungmin unbuttoned Hyunjin's shirt as he leaned down, kissed and sucked along his neck, not satisfied until he could see the skin turn a faint shade of purple. The older boy tangled his fingers in Seungmin's hair, gasps escaping his mouth. His neck was so sensitive and it took only a few nips to mark it up all pretty. Seungmin loved it. He unbuttoned the other boy's shirt completely and pushed it off his frame hurriedly, moving down and leaving open mouthed kisses along his chest. 

"S-Seung," Hyunjin swore under his breath as the younger boy continued moving lower and lower until he was on his knees before Hyunjin. He quickly undid the older boy's, now tight, jeans and tested his fingers against his dick, he'd already become half hard with the way Seungmin had kissed him. Hyunjin breathed in sharply, "C'mon Min, we don't have much time." He knew better than to try something and tried his best to keep his hands to himself.

Seungmin grinned and pulled the older boy's boxers down to his ankles. He fished out the packet of lube from his own jeans and prepped his fingers quickly and tapped on Hyunjin's thigh. The taller boy looked down questioningly, his thighs were littered with faded bruises from when they had much more time and privacy in their hands, but today wasn't going to be one of those days where his thighs would be all marked up, even if he really _really_ wanted that. 

Seungmin gripped the back of Hyunjin's thigh and placed it gently over his shoulder and teased his fingers against Hyunjin's rim. Hyunjin gasped, the muscles of his legs tensing up against the younger boy's shoulder. He grabbed onto the counter behind him, afraid that his legs would give in under him. Hyunjin willed his body to relax, as much as it could in his position, as Seungmin pushed a slick finger in. 

Seungmin rubbed circles on the older boy's thigh, "Remember, try to be quiet," he reminds him as he works him open, pushing a second finger in quickly. Hyunjin bit his lower lip, but in vain because when Seungmin adds a third finger he moans loud enough that the others outside are sure to hear. He clamps a hand against his mouth, eyes wide and ears going red in embarrassment. Seungmin freezes, he can hear Jisung screaming about something loudly outside and prays that they didn't hear the obscene sound that just left Hyunjin's lips.

When he deems it alright to keep going, he pushes against Hyunjin sharply, causing the older boy to flinch in surprise. "Fuck, Min," he fists at Seungmin's hair, gasps tumbling out of his mouth. He pushes in deeper until Hyunjin shudders, the grip on the edge of the sink so tight now that his knuckles have gone white. Seungmin kept abusing his prostate, leaving Hyunjin breathless, his eyes shut tightly. He looked so ruined already. His legs shook, "Min please," whimpering loudly.

"I told you to keep quiet," the younger one hisses, not missing a beat with his fingers. 

Hyunjin breathed shallowly, "I- can't," letting out a moan as he said the words. The heat in the pit of his stomach was growing with every second, he knew he wouldn't last long. "Okay, shit-" he bent down to, painstakingly, stop Seungmin's hands. "Fuck me already," he looked at Seungmin, his own eyes slightly out of focus. 

Seungmin stilled his fingers completely and raised a brow, "Are you sure? You'll be too sore to do much after," but he didn't waste time and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled his fingers out of the older boy, earning a whine in response, and stood up with his shoulders thrown back. He watched as Hyunjin's chest rose and fell with the deep breaths he took. Then promptly leaned in to kiss him, while grabbing a hold of his slim waist and guiding him towards the opposite wall. 

Hyunjin went pliant against him, leaning into the kiss. His bare back hit the wall behind him with a thump. Seungmin hoisted one of Hyunjin's legs up, pushing it close to Hyunjin's chest, an attempt to make the arrangement as comfortable as possible for the taller boy. Seungmin locked his eyes with Hyunjin's heavy lidded ones, "yes or no?" Regardless of all the prep they'd done he always liked to make sure that Hyunjin was completely up to doing whatever they we're doing, especially now. 

Hyunjin tugged at Seungmin's shirt desperately, "Yes Min, fuck me please," and fucking _whines_ against Seungmin's neck. Seungmin teases his tip against Hyunjin's rim, just to see his reaction, before pushing in, Hyunjin's fingers digging into Seungmin's arm. Hyunjin's ears have gone red, flush creeping up his chest as Seungmin bottoms out. The taller boy lets out a breathless moan, toned down from the sounds he would usually make.

"Shh," Seungmin says, his own voice coming out shakily. He nipped at Hyunjin's neck as he waited for him to adjust to the feeling of being _so full_ of Seungmin. Hyunjin melted against him, his eyes fluttering shut. A few seconds pass before Hyunjin shifts his hips, a gasp tumbling out of Seungmin's lips before he could stop himself. He slid out before slamming back into the older boy. Hyunjin snapped his head back, his mouth falling open in pleasure. 

"Good?" Seungmin asked, between thrusts and the only reply he got was a whimper. Seungmin held back from laughing out loud but quickly got distracted when he felt Hyunjin tighten around him. 

Hyunjin rolled his neck, his head resting against his own shoulder as he got fucked _in a bathroom, against a wall, with everyone right outside._ He moaned loudly at the thought, forgetting about his shame. _So what if they hear, they'll just be sad they don't have Min to themselves._ The corners of his lips turned up into a smile that fell off his face quickly when Seungmin snapped his hips against him in a particularly harsh thrust.

"You like that don't you, hm? You want all of them to hear how I'm ruining you?" Seungmin asked him, voice dangerously low. Hyunjin looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and giggled quietly. He gave in and let out a loud whine. Seungmin crashed his lips against the older boy's, as much as he would like to fuck pretty sounds like that one out of him, this wasn't the time or place.

Seungmin grazed his teeth along Hyunjin's now swollen lips, and the older boy shuddered in response. Hyunjin broke the kiss to rest his head on the wall behind him, "Fuck Min," he said, his mouth falling open. To his credit, he wasn't moaning as loudly as he usually did, but then again Seungmin wasn't going _too_ hard on him. He keeps his voice as quiet as he can, biting down on his lip every once in a while to help. 

"Tell me-" Seungmin ground out, "tell me how it feels." He looked at Hyunjin, whose face was a painting of pleasure. Of course, he didn't get a reply right away, Hyunjin was too dazed to process much when he was being _ruthlessly_ pushed to his limits. Seungmin stilled his hips and watched Hyunjin snap his eyes open. He frowned at the younger boy and tried to push himself down on his length. Seungmin didn't let him get too far though, "answer me, or i'll leave you like this and maybe one of the others will be kind enough to finish you off instead." 

Hyunjin knew Seungmin was being serious. As much as the thought of being found like this was appealing,,, _no this isn't the time._ Instead he looked at Seungmin, trying his best to bat his lashes, "Please?"

He sounded so damn _innocent,_ it took all of Seungmin's strength to not fuck him absolutely senseless. He rolled his eyes in an attempt to mock him, "I asked you to _tell me how it feels,"_ shifting slightly into him to emphasise his point.

Hyunjin blinked, visibly struggling to keep himself together, "Feels so- so good Min please- please fuck me pleaseplease,"

Seungmin leaned forward and whispered near Hyunjin's ear, "then beg for it."

Hyunjin complied instantly, a chorus of pleas falling from his lips. And how could Seungmin resist that? He gripped the taller boy's hips tightly and thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot when he shifted him ever so slightly. Hyunjin poorly bit back on a scream, he looked so fucked out, hair plastered to his forehead and sticking up in all directions, lips swollen. A picture of bliss. He grappled uselessly at Seungmin’s back and the sounds tumbling from his mouth were absolutely _sinful_ and he knew that if anyone outside the bathroom door came near it, their little ‘arrangement’ wouldn’t be so secret anymore. He just hoped they wouldn’t do that. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing hard. He reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, but Seungmin slapped his hand away with a groan.

“Can’t even keep your hands to yourself when I’m fucking you huh?” he hisses when Hyunjin unintentionally clenches around him. “Brat.”

Hyunjin almost came on spot at that, “fuckfuckfuck i’m gonna-” his voice grew higher and Seungmin clapped his hand over his mouth desperately. He reached down with his other hand and wrapped it around Hyunjin’s cock, tightening his grip around him purposefully. The other boy lurched forward with a groan, “Min please-”

“Please what?” He removed his hand from Hyunjin’s mouth, urging him to say the words.

Hyunjin could barely get the words out, it was all too intense, “Please, please let me- let me cum,” His fingers slip on Seungmin’s shoulders, probably from the sweat coating both of them. 

“Quiet,” Seungmin says before finally moving his hand, bringing the taller boy closer to the edge with every pump of his fist. 

Hyunjin bites down on his hand, trying to keep himself quiet. Heat coils in his stomach and he barely has the chance to warn Seungmin before he’s releasing all over his stomach and Seungmin’s. His back arches off the wall, eyes rolling back into his head and Seungmin knows he’s going to be jerking off that expression for weeks. Or maybe he wouldn’t need to...

At this point, Hyunjin is drooling, his eyes squeezed shut, the look on his face sending Seungmin over the edge. He pushed deep into him and came with a muffled groan. 

After coming down from his high, Hyunjin pulled Seungmin up to sloppily kiss him. He was extra giggly and dazed out and Seungmin couldn’t help but smile into his kisses. He let go of Hyunjin’s leg, leading it down slowly and pulled out of Hyunjin gently. Hyunjin, as expected, still whined. “S-sore,” he breathed shakily against Seungmin’s shoulder where his head was resting.

“Shh,” he placed his finger on Hyunjin’s swollen lips and crouched down to clean up quickly. They’d been in here for a while and it wouldn’t be long before someone asked for them. Or found them like this.

He moved swiftly while Hyunjin stood there, tired and fucked out. He loved it when he did that to Hyunjin. He even tried his best to straighten out Hyunjin’s hair, make it look a little more presentable as compared to the absolute mess it was now. 

Seungmin asked Hyunjin to dress himself so he could clean up some of the mess they had made of the bathroom, but only got a weak groan in reply. He ended up tugging the older boy’s clothes on as best as he could, not bothering to straighten his own clothes.

“Wait,” Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open, heat flooding his cheeks when he asked, “did we turn off our mics?”


End file.
